Baby Dream
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: Zitao yang begitu terobsesi dengan makhluk kecil imut-imut bernama Bayi. Hingga suatu hari sebuah mimpi singkat mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang tidak ia sangka. Haruskah semua kisah ini berakhir konyol? Dengan Zitao yang menjadi tumbalnya./ Taoris!Kristao!BL! RnR?


**Genre: Humor/Romance?**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

 **Cast: Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary: Zitao yang begitu terobsesi dengan makhluk kecil imut-imut bernama Bayi. Hingga suatu hari sebuah mimpi singkat mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang tidak ia sangka. Haruskah semua kisah ini berakhir konyol? Dengan Zitao yang menjadi tumbalnya.**

 **Warning: OOC, Boyslove, Ordinary Life, mesum, typo(s), nista, author kurang waras dll**

 **Baby Dream**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Ma, adek bayinya lucu sekali. Tao juga ingin punya bayi."**_

 _ **"Tentu saja, sayang. Tapi tidak sekarang, nee... Kalau sudah besar nanti babyTao akan punya adek bayi sendiri."**_

 _Berawal dari itulah, segalanya dimulai_

Nama aslinya Huang Zitao. Nama panjangnya Huang Panda Peachy Zitao. Nama pendek, Zitao. Dan nama panggilan a.k.a akrabnya adalah TaoTao, Taozi dan little panda. Jangan heran, kenapa pemuda dengan julukan kungfu panda itu memiliki banyak sekali nama. Karena memang berkat wajah rupawan disertai tubuh rampingnya yang begitu menggoda, sosoknya tanpa kerja keras apapun sudah digilai dan dipuja-puja banyak orang. Maka dari itulah pemuda yang bulan Mei lalu menginjak umur 20 tahun tersebut selalu saja menjadi bahan bibir di kalangan warga kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Di mulai dari kabar bahwa dirinya pernah diisukan operasi plastik berkat wajahnya yang sempurna nan elok namun tidak wajar (menurut mereka), yang padahal wajahnya memang sudah seperti itu sedari lahir. Atau kabar simpang siur lain yang mengatakan bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah wanita tulen dan terpaksa menjalani operasi ganti kelamin karena keluarganya lebih senang memiliki anak laki-laki macho daripada anak perempuan yang gemulai.

Ngaco semua, sungguh.

Lalu hal yang lebih parah lagi, pemuda kelahiran asal Qingdao itu dulu sempat dituduh pernah mengandung dan melahirkan anak, tapi sang bayi diberitakan meninggal karena lahir prematur. Bukti itu diperkuat dengan sosok Zitao yang hingga kini orang awam tahu begitu terobsesi dengan anak-anak kecil terutama bayi dan sangat bersemangat jika ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal itu. Konon katanya, Zitao berubah agak-agak gila sejak ditinggal mati bayinya.

Lagi-lagi, ini hanyalah berita ngaco yang diluar nalar. Zitao adalah seorang namja, ingat?

Tapi meskipun dia terkenal dengan watak yang kuras waras (menurut mereka, lagi) sosoknya tetap menjadi primadona kampus yang diincar banyak orang. Mengesampingkan opini publik jika dia sudah dikenal dengan kegilaannya akan bayi. Entah ini mereka yang agak-agak sinting atau memang Zitao sendiri yang bersikap cuek hingga membiarkan dirinya dicap konyol seperti itu.

Well sebenarnya sih Zitao merasa senang atau kata lainnya, dia begitu girang mengetahui kenyataan jika banyak orang yang mengenalnya berkat kecintaannya akan bayi, minus hal nyeleneh seperti mengandung dan operasi ganti kelamin. Ia bahkan begitu bahagia ketika banyak para mahasiswa/i memberinya setumpuk majalah yang membahas khusus tentang bayi, buku-buku bayi, video-video lucu tentang bayi, pernak-pernik bayi, hingga perlengkapan dan baju bayi (for what?) -_-

Yup, bayi semua.

Sesungguhnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo (sahabat Zitao) saja sudah muak juga lelah menghadapi perilaku Zitao yang satu itu. Padahal jangankan bayi, Zitao sendiri saja sudah seperti bocah 5 tahunan yang jikalau merengek, semua hal yang ia inginkan harus dituruti. Jomplang banget-kan?

Jujur, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo gagal paham.

"Hyung, hyung! Lihat~ bayinya lucu sekali.. Hihihihi aku ingin mencubit pipinya."

Dan mereka berdua hanya seolah pasrah saat Zitao dengan wajah tanpa dosanya menyeret mereka ke arah perbincangan dengan topik yang sama lagi. Itu-itu aja, Setiap harinya.

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari sepuluh kali, Taozi." balas Baekhyun, setengah mencibir. Matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit tajam melihat sang pemuda panda yang saat ini begitu bling-bling, dengan mata pandanya fokus memelototi majalah di depannya.

"Seriusan ya? Entah kenapa aku mulai percaya dengan gossip jika kau sebenarnya sudah pernah melahirkan dan punya anak. Tingkahmu sekarang ini buktinya." sambung sang pemuda eyeliner. Tidak sekalipun takut ketika Zitao berbalik memelototi dirinya di seberang meja. Apalagi dengan penjepit rambut warna pink ngejreng di sela-sela poni hitamnya.

Entah ini Zitao yang gagal gender atau gagal umur. Baekhyun kurang paham.

"Hey, sudahlah... Kalian berdua merusak konsentrasiku." protes Kyungsoo akhirnya. Pemuda mata belo itu menyamankan posisi duduk dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangan. Terlihat seperti kamus bahasa asing, tapi aslinya cuma sebuah novel terjemahan dengan berbagai bahasa. Zitao tadi bahkan heran, sejak kapan Kyungsoo pandai berbahasa jawa?

"Soo-hyung~ Bacon-hyung menyebalkan. Mana bisa aku melahirkan? Mengandung saja aku tidak akan bisa." adunya lucu pada Kyungsoo. Pemuda pororo berakhir dengan menghela nafas dan menutup bukunya. Matanya bergulir ke arah kiri, tempat Baekhyun duduk.

"Tolong Baek, berhentilah mengganggu Taozi dengan hal yang mustahil dan tidak berguna. Kau tidak tahu kau telah melukai harga dirinya? Bagaimana jika Taozi sakit hati dan mencampakkanmu?" petuahnya, panjang lebar. Baekhyun mulai illfeel. Tidak mengerti kenapa sahabat pororonya berubah dramatis dan hiperbola.

"Jangan lebay, Kyung. Berhentilah bersikap munafik. Kau pasti berpikiran sama denganku kan?" todongnya setengah mendesak. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Zitao yang kini kembali sibuk dengan 'bayi'-nya kemudian matanya bertatapan dengan Baekhyun. Bahasa mata pemuda itu seolah berbunyi 'iye-lu-bener-baek-lu-menang-banyak-deh'

Baekhyun ngikik cantik tapi langsung mingkem ketika Zitao mengangkat kepala dan menghadiahinya leser merah dadakan. Sayangnya ini Baekhyun, kalau para Seme pasti sudah pada megap-megap kehabisan air.

"Apanya yang lucu, hyung? Menghinaku lagi?" tuntutnya mencoba galak. Tapi malah terlihat seperti kucing marah yang ikannya diambil.

"Anniyo~ duhh, kau kenapa sih? Emosian mulu dari tadi pagi. PMS ya?"

"YYA!"

.

.

.

Zitao melangkah menyusuri koridor demi koridor kampusnya dengan senyum manis di bibir kucingnya. Sosoknya yang terbalut kaos v-neck panjang warna putih polos dan celana jins hitam di kaki jenjangnya terlihat semakin mempesona tatkala mata pemuda panda itu menyipit lucu membentuk bulan sabit yang begitu cantik. Ada apa gerangan?

"SEHUNN..." Teriaknya heboh mendapati seorang pemuda lain berjalan ke arahnya dari sisi yang berlawanan. Pemuda yang diketahui sekelas dengan Zitao itu langsung menanggalkan ekspresi datarnya saat mendengar sang pujaan hati memanggil namanya. Jangan-jangan Zitao sudah taubat dan berencana menyambut cintanya yang suci? Serius?

"Ah, hey... Taotao." jawab Sehun gugup ketika sampai di depan si pemuda panda. Matanya melotot memperhatikan dada Zitao bagian atas yang sedikit terekpos dikarenakan kaos yang dikenakannya. Berdoa sepenuh hati, berharap kain itu melorot lagi dan memperlihatkan bagian lain yang lebih menggoda.

"-Hun, SEHUN!"

"Apa?"

Zitao menyipit tajam dengan tatapan menyelidik. Menatap penuh kebingungan ke arah Sehun ketika pemuda itu kembali memperlihatkan raut wajah datar. Padahal sebelumnya Zitao bersumpah sempat melihat Sehun ngeweh hingga air liurnya sedikit menetes. Sungguh, itu mencurigakan.

"Ada apa? Tentang bayi?" tanya Sehun lagi. Nadanya datar tapi hatinya ketar ketir dengan perut yang entah bagaimana terasa melilit.

"Iya, hihihihi..."

 **DHEG**

Sehun ingin salto dadakan. Jadi benar, Zitao sudah lelah dan berniat menerima cintanya? Sebegitu cepatnya ia memutuskan padahal baru 1 minggu lalu Sehun menawarkan? It's amazing broo. Sehun ingin koprol dan lompat ke pelangi.

"Serius, Zi?" tanyanya memastikan. Matanya berbinar saat melihat Zitao mengangguk berulang kali.

"Serius kau ingin bayi secepatnya?"

Zitao lagi-lagi mengangguk antusias. Sedangkan Sehun mendadak jingkrak-jingkrak ooc membuat sebagian orang yang melewati koridor menatap illfeel ke arahnya.

"Iya, Sehun. Aku ingin bayinya."

Sehun blingsatan.

"Demi apa, aku tidak menyangka kau menerima cintaku dan bersedia 'membuat' bayi kita bersama-sama. Kau tidak sabar untuk menggendong bayi sendiri? Kau sudah tidak tahan, ahn?" goda Sehun. Mesum dan sedikit vulgar. Tapi Zitao cengok.

"Eh? Kau berbicara apa, Sehun? Aku minta video bayi yang kau janjikan dulu." jawabnya lugu. Dengan muka polos dan tatapan mata tak kalah polosnya.

 **JDEERR!**

Petir imajiner.

Tak taunya langit benar-benar gelap dengan suara petir yang langsung menggelegar keras, seperti hati Sehun yang mendadak retak dan hancur berkeping-keping, layaknya tengah disambar petir.

.

.

.

Hujan. Zitao merelakan pakaian yang ia kenakan basah kuyub ketika sampai di rumah. Salah sendiri tadi pagi ia ngotot tidak mau diantar supir dan keras kepala ingin naik bis kota. Satu kali saja ia ingin merasakan naik kendaraan umum, itu sih katanya. Tidak tahu jika nasib sial berpihak padanya dengan turunnya hujan deras tepat saat ia pulang dari kampus. Mana ia harus jalan kaki hujan-hujanan dari halte ke rumahnya lagi. Kalau ia tidak mengingat bahwa gendernya adalah laki-laki, Zitao sudah menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan ibunya dan merengek untuk tidak sudi lagi naik kendaraan umum. Sayangnya ia namja tulen, jadi ketika ibunya menyambut kedatangan basah-basah kuyubnya tadi, Zitao hanya bisa menyusut ingus dengan mata memerah. Mencoba untuk tidak meraung-raung dan membuat mama Huang ketakutan. Parahnya lagi, ia khawatir mamanya menganggap ia gila beneran.

Setelah ganti baju dengan pakaian yang lebih hangat, Zitao membongkar tasnya dengan kelewat antusias. Dia mengeluarkan majalah, buku, keping CD, aksesoris, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan -lagi-lagi bayi, yang diberikan oleh teman kampusnya tadi. Zitao amat bahagia teman kampusnya sangat perhatian dan memberikan gratis secara cuma-cuma. Tidak sadar jika mereka semua aslinya berniat PDKT dan tidak sadar pula jika ia telah menyebabkan banyak patah hati rasa nano-nano untuk mereka yang hidupnya kebanyakan sial. Bahasa kasarnya, ia hanya PHP-in mereka yang diam-diam menaruh hati padanya. Banyak kok korbannya. Contohnya, Sehun.

"Bayi hihihi bayi..."

Horror memang. Ngikik cantik dengan gumaman-gumanan nyaris seperti mantra yang diulang-ulang. Entah ngidam apa mama Huang dulu hingga memiliki anak yang begitu terobsesi dengan bayi. Zitao sempat memeluk semua barang-barang itu dengan sayang sebelum meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di meja sudut. Bercampur dengan barang lain. Bergabung dengan koleksinya yang lain.

Seperti maniak

Setelah memastikan semuanya aman(?), Zitao menata bantal tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuh rampingnya di kasur yang empuk. Kedua matanya perlahan memberat dan tubuhnya seolah melayang-layang, ringan seperti bulu. Zitao telah jatuh dalam alam bawah sadar.

 _Samar-samar namun terlihat begitu nyata, Zitao seperti tengah menggendong seorang bayi. Anak laki-laki berumur 1 tahun. Wajahnya tampan walau pipinya masihlah chubby karena baby fat-nya. Rambutnya hitam kecoklatan dan matanya tajam setajam elang. Lalu alisnya, alisnya tebal mengingatkan Zitao akan karakter kartun angry bird yang berwarna merah. Bayi itu tertawa senang ketika Zitao mengelitiki perutnya yang gembul. Dan Bayi lucu itu menukikkan alis tebalnya saat Zitao mencubiti pipinya, seolah tidak terima. Zitao bahkan semakin gemas tatkala bayi itu mulai merengek manja kepadanya._

Ahh~ pemandangan yang sangat menentramkan hati. Sayang, Zitao harus terpaksa membuka mata ketika suara jam beker berbunyi nyaring membangunkannya dari tidur.

.

.

.

"Taozi, kau bertambah gila hari ini. Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?" ujar Baekhyun. Sebelah alisnya terangkat memandangi sang sahabat yang kini tampak begitu fresh dengan aura-aura cerah di sekelilingnya. Ia bahkan membalas sapaan selamat pagi dari para penghuni kampus lain dengan senyum lebar tertoreh. Baekhyun mendadak parno. Takut jika sahabatnya kerasukan.

"Hyung~ aku mimpi indah semalam~" curhatnya ceria. Matanya berbinar-binar cantik membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi samar. Penasaran akan hal apa yang membuat sang pemuda panda begitu 'oh so yummy' -coret- excited hari ini.

"Mimpi apa?"

"Aku memiliki bayi."

 _Hening_

 _Hening_

"Bayi apa?"

"Bayi panda. Gezzz, bayi manusia lah hyung. Apalagi?" balas Zitao greget sendiri. Heran dengan tingkah hyungnya yang satu itu. Kadang kinyis-kinyis minta gampar.

"A-apa?"

"Bayi, hyung. Duh gusti, bayi, hyungggg... " jerit Zitao seriosa. Mulai frustasi menghadapi Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah melebarkan matanya, entah terkejut atau tidak percaya. Yang penting, tingkah laku mereka berdua ini menjadi bahan tontonan dan pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka mengulang kata 'bayi' sedari tadi dengan suara yang tidak bisa dikategorikan pelan. Kalau boleh jujur, orang di ujung lorong saja mendengar.

"Ya tuhan, hyung. Masa' tidak tahu bayi? Makhluk kecil imut-imut yang-"

"Stop!"

"Yang wajahnya ngegemesin itu, lho. Kalau tidak sal-OH MY GOD!"

Zitao mendadak kaku sedingin es dengan mata melotot ngeri, mengarah ke ujung lorong yang ada di seberang sana. Tepat ke arah seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam kecoklatan. Mendadak, pemandangan di sekitar Zitao menjadi slow motion dengan suara-suara yang awalnya bising berubah menjadi sunyi senyap. Matanya masih saja melotot dengan tambahan mulut menganga lebar saking syoknya. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan setengah gemetaran menunjuk sosok itu di kejauhan.

"ITU DIA BAYINYA!"

Zitao, tanpa memikirkan reaksi dari orang-orang sekitar yang terbelalak horror mendengar teriakannya, ataupun repot-repot mengurusi Baekhyun yang kini hampir kehilangan nyawa, pemuda panda itu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju obyek yang sejak tadi menarik semua perhatiannya. Dekat, semakin dekat dan Zitao merasakan nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan tatkala manik kembarnya bertatapan langsung dengan manik coklat gelap di hadapannya. Secara tiba-tiba, Zitao kehilangan semua kewarasan yang ia miliki tepat ketika tubuhnya berdiri kaku dengan jarak 1 meter dari sang target.

"Bayiku?" bisiknya penuh harap, nyaris melengking jikalau sebelah tangannya tidak menutupi Mulutnya yang tau-tau ingin sekali menjerit dan berteriak kegirangan.

"Aku bukan bayimu." desisan dengan nada baritone yang khas itu membuat jantung Zitao seperti lari maraton 50 km. Mata yang awalnya melotot menjadi sipitan tajam.

"Tidak. Kau pasti bayiku. Rambut, mata, alis, bahkan wajahnya-pun mirip." Zitao keukeuh dan masih tetap ngotot. Menganggap pemuda tampan di depannya adalah bayinya. Bayi yang ada di dalam mimpinya semalam. Tidak salah lagi.

"Kau punya bayi? Mirip denganku?"

Zitao mengangguk.

"Benar-benar mirip?"

Zitao mengangguk lagi.

"Mungkin itu anak kita berdua."

Zitao mengangguk -eh tunggu! Zitao membuka mulutnya tak percaya, memandangi sang pemuda tampan yang saat ini memamerkan seringai miring yang begitu cocok di wajah bitchy-nya. Tapi walaupun begitu, terdengar samar-samar pekikan tertahan dari para wanita di sekitar sana. Mungkin, menurut mereka keren kali ya. Tapi Zitao merasa itu seringai paling menakutkan yang pernah ia lihat.

"Ma-maaf, sepertinya aku salah orang. Ha ha ha, baiklah~ kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." rencananya sih, Zitao berniat kabur dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari sana. Tapi hal itu hanya sekedar rencana bolong tatkala lengannya ditarik kuat sebelum berbalik hingga tubuhnya menabrak tubuh kokoh yang lebih besar darinya. Dan Zitao rasanya ingin menangis saja, tatkala sepasang lengan kokoh mengunci pergerakannya dengan merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Mau kemana, panda~ aku ingin melihat bayimu itu." bisikan diiringi desahan nafas sensual itu membuat bulu kuduk Zitao meremang. Gawat! Ini mah bukan bayi lagi namanya. Lebih cocok jika disebut bayi iblis dari titisan raja iblis yang merangkak dari neraka untuk merantai kaki jenjangnya yang indah. Ok, otak Zitao mulai konslet.

'Mampus, kenapa bayinya gini amat, Tuhan... ' innernya berderai air mata. Luarnya, wajah Zitao sudah pucat pasi dan seperti siap jika harus lompat ke mulut seekor naga.

"Bukan bayi, bukan. Hanya mimpi, sungguh. Aku hanya mimpi memiliki seorang bayi. Aku bahkan lupa itu bayi manusia apa bukan." jelasnya panik. Mulai mengarang cerita yang tidak-tidak. Apalagi menyadari wajah rupawan (Zitao ingin muntah mengakuinya) milik pemuda itu mulai mengikis jarak dengan wajahnya, ketakutan mendadak muncul melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Jadi hanya mimpi? Baiklah. Kita akan 'membuatnya' berdua kalau begitu. Kau ingin memiliki bayi sungguhan-kan? Mari melakukannya sama-sama."

"Melakukan apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Zitao ingin sekali pulang ke rumah dan meraung dipangkuan mamanya daripada berada di sini tapi berperan sebagai makanan yang akan di lahap sebentar lagi. Lihat saja tatapannya itu! Salah apa dirinya, hingga berakhir nista seperti ini?

"Melakukan itu, baby~ bermain kuda-kudaan."

Kuda-kudaan mbahmu!

"Jangan macam-macam ya? Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang suka main kuda-kudaan? Siapa kau, heh?! Makhluk apa kau?!"

Pemuda berwajah tampan itu langsung face palm. Jika tidak mau disebut cengok, menghadapi orang hidup macam bocah kayak Zitao. Setelah menghela nafas singkat, dia berucap dengan nada datar.

"Aku Wu Yifan, pindahan dari Kanada. Mulai hari ini dan SETERUSNYA akan melanjutkan kuliah di tempat ini. Karena aku adalah calon suamimu dan calon ayah untuk bayi kita nanti, mohon kerjasamanya di masa mendatang."

Setelah ini, ingatkan Zitao untuk tidak membahas tentang bayi-bayian lagi. Dia kapok dan sudah taubat. Zitao khilaf gusti, benar-benar khilaf ...

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Note : inspirasi? Waktu sy nyuci baju tadi sore. Heran, apa sebenarnya hubungan bayi dan cuci baju? -_- fic ini diketik kilat karena memang idenya juga muncul begitu saja. Jadi maaf jika kurang greget.**

 **Awas aja ya kalau pada minta sequel, pasti kalian berpikiran sy author kejam yg suka ngancam.. Hahahaha emang iya #mukapolos #dorr**

 **Sampai jumpa~ eh btw fic KT belakangan ini langka banget ya? Apa authornya pada berpaling? :3 lantas sy harus ikut juga, gitu? #ihatethisfeeling**

 **Pai Pai~**

 **::: Sign. Semarang. 09 : 50 P.M :::**


End file.
